cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Plyoff Hugain
Plyoff Hugain was a Human male Jedi Sentinel from the planet of Tarnoonga. Hugain was an experienced Jedi Sentinel who saw much battle with his legendary Russ Pack battalion. After the Clone Wars, Plyoff became a bounty hunter for hire, working with the Bounty Hunter's Guild and the Rebellion. He eventually worked as a Bounty Hunter for the New Republic until his death in 18 ABY. Biography Early Years Recruitment to the Order and Knighthood Raising a Family New Friendship Establishment of Russ Pack Cause and Effect Mission to Ingo Campaign Conspiracy Rising Action The Clone Wars Adventures Battle of Geonosis Holowan Labs Skirmish Second Mission to Ingo Glee Anselm Operation Mission to Cirrus Tragedy and Revenge Part I New Beginnings Tragedy and Revenge Part II Joining the Bounty Hunter's Guild Attack on Gir Kybo Ren-Cha Battle of Vactooine Mission to Cloud City End of the Empire Like Father, Like Son Battle of Endor The Final Kill Final Years Hit man to Hermit One With the Force Personality and Traits Plyoff was known as a very quiet yet passionate Jedi. He could control his emotions in most cases, but anger often overtook him, especially after the Clone Wars. For instance, whenever Plyoff learned that Lilia was killed, he assaulted a Rodian and hijacked his speeder (Plyoff later returned the speeder and apologized). Hugain was often wise, when needed, and incredibly intelligent. The Sentinel was a very deep thinker, and would often over analyze the situation. He was known as an organized person, and paid attention to detail. He had extreme passion for his family and friends that showed in kindness, but turned to depression in his final years. Plyoff was very tall compared to most human males, towering at 6 foot 9 inches, and at an estimated 220 pounds. He had fierce yellow eyes, and blonde hair to pair with it. His cybernetic left eye was unnatural in appearance, which was solved by the eyepatch Hugain wore over it (and eventually wore as a replacement to his cybernetics). His Jedi robe was beige in color, with a long "skirt" much like Eeth Koth's. His arms had dark brown braces, and had dark brown boots and a belt to accompany it. Whenever he became a bounty hunter, Plyoff adorned garb similar to a Naboo Royal Guard Captain, while wearing armor throughout the body, including a Mandalorian-like helmet. All that was left of his Jedi uniform by the height of his hitman career was his dark tan robe and arm braces. Powers and Abilities Plyoff Hugain used his lightsaber more often than his Sentinel counterparts, in the form of a double-bladed yellow lightsaber. Plyoff was most skilled in Makashi and Juyo forms, but had a more grounded and less aggressive attack. Plyoff often had a S-5 heavy blaster pistol secretly at his side, given to him by a Naboo Royal Guard, but he only used it to keep his cover. The Sentinel was very good at keeping a low profile, often using various disguises on his mission. However his lack of an eye, along with his unique eye color, would cause some suspicions and almost blew his cover several times. Plyoff was known to be one of the greatest technicians and hackers in the entire history of the Jedi Order. His cybernetic eye had special Republic technology that allowed him to hack virtually any technology, as well as access information about a person by scanning their body. The Sentinel learned as much information as he could about blasters, computers, and other technology through hours alone in his Coruscant study. Once retiring from bounty hunting, Plyoff used his skills in his ship programming business. Plyoff was also one of the best Jedi during the end of the Order to use force manipulations, even rivaling that of Jedi Master Aayla Secura. He was skilled in mind tricks, hallucinations, and other force tricks to get enemies to cough up information. Plyoff was also a novice linguist, studying languages while on his downtime (and not studying technology). He could speak and write in various degrees of Basic, Bocce, Huttese, Mando'a, Twi'leki, Ubese, and Dug. The Sentinel could also understand but could not pronounce Binary, Shyriiwook, Kaleesh, and Snivvian. Hugain could write in either hand for some languages, for he was ambidextrous. Behind the Scenes Plyoff Hugain first appeared as Plyoff Skywalker in Clone Wars Adventures, in the first months of the game. He was created by the Writers, twin brothers who originally shared the account until Kevin Wampabeast was created. In the first backstory of Plyoff, the sentinel's homeworld was Glee Anselm. Also in the orginal backstory, Plyoff dies in Order 66. The most notable change is that Plyoff was originally a Skywalker instead of Hugain, and was put as Anakin's uncle. The Writers changed this whenever they realized that the Skywalker name had too much of a connotation. The backstory was also changed with the name to make it a more consistent and serious story with less involvement of major characters. The quote at the top of the page is originally said by former US President Abraham Lincoln, except without questioning from another person, and having GOD instead of the Force. Appearances * Clone Wars Adventures (first appearance) Sources * Wookieepedia * The Writer's Minds = Category:Male CharactersCategory:Lifetime MembersCategory:LeaderCategory:The Russ Pack